Cada nota cada momento
by Yuna Starliness
Summary: 10 canciones 10 momentos.


¿Qué hago en este fandom? Honestamente me sorprende a mí misma subir algo aquí. La idea salió por que me hice algo ***cofcofmuycofcof*** adicta a esta pareja, y me di cuenta que no hay fics de esta en español.

Estoy trabajando en uno más largo, pero en inglés y me trabe :P, y siempre que me trabo trabajo en mas fics o cuentos. Tenía bastante tiempo que no subía un fic…

No es mi mejor trabajo, siendo honesta, pero me divertí mucho haciéndolo…

Ahora sí,

Enjoy!

* * *

Pasos: Coloca tu reproductor MP3 en aleatorio. Deberás escribir algo relacionado a la canción antes de que esta termine. No se vale saltarse canciones

Advertencias: La mayoría son AU. Hay temas como infidelidad y transexualismo, además de que en algunos momentos llega a ser OOC, si se sienten incomodos por favor no lo lean. Ahora sí, de verdad, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni las canciones.

* * *

1\. Fucking Perfect- P!nk

 _La sensación era dulce. Llena de miedo y alivio mezclada con un tinte de tristeza y carmín. Le era estúpido que tan bien podía actuar por meses y de la nada todas sus barreras de sarcasmo y negatividad se caían a pedazos._

 _Siempre solo en una casa donde viven doce personas. Siempre solo en una escuela llena de personas. Solo. Sin nadie._

 _Hasta que él llegó, y simplemente entró en esa barreras._ _ **Cariño, no estás solo.**_ _Puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Cómo se lo iba a creer si toda su vida ha huido de sentimientos y de las personas? ¿Cómo podía alejarse de los clichés de codependencia disfrazado de amor real?_

Noah sonrió de lado al ver su primer libro en las estanterías de la tienda.

-Es perfecto, como tú.- susurro un latino, besando su cuello.

-Lo que digas, Al.- pero por dentro sintió felicidad.

2\. Es por ti- Juanes

Alejandro abrió los ojos lentamente y simplemente no pudo contener la sonrisa. Noah, quien tiende a volverse muy mimoso cuando duerme, estaba abrazado a su pecho, recargando su cabeza en el su hombro. Acaricio unos mechones rebeldes que caían en la frente del muchacho, depositando un suave beso en su frente.

-Creo que mi corazón late por ti.- murmuró casi inconsciente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse la risa al escuchar a un Noah aún dormido refutarle,- Eso es imposible, Einstein. Además, trata de ser más original.-

3\. Love me again- BTR (original version)

Cuando el programa termino, Alejandro no podía evitar recordar las noches de aquella competencia. Mordidas en un lugar obscuro, piernas entrelazadas y fuertes gemidos. Sin embargo todo esa diversión se arruino cuando se vio en la obligación de eliminar a cierto traga libros.

Aun así, no se le hizo extraño encontrarlo en la puerta de su departamento en la noche.

-No digas nada, sólo hazlo.- fue lo único que dijo Noah antes de juntar sus labios en un beso algo rudo.

¿Era malo que Alejandro quisiese más? Es decir, Noah solo iba por sexo, no charlas románticas ni besos o caricias.

Era comprensible hasta cierto punto, ¿por qué el de ojos cafés debía confiar en el mexicano? Solo lo había traicionado. Ganar la confianza de Noah era algo difícil, pero ganarla dos veces era algo casi imposible.

-En algún momento, volverás a amarme, mi chico.- le susurró al oído antes de penetrarlo.

Noah ni siquiera se inmutó.

4\. Mistake- Demi Lovato

El haber visto a mi novio besándola, supe que todo había un gran error. En realidad dos.

El primer error fue mío, por haber confiado en una anguila babosa. Por haber crecido aquellas caricias de medianoche y promesas vacías.

Pero el segundo fue de él. Por meter sus manos en la blusa de la chica asiática, por ir detrás de mis espaldas. Por pensar que después de aquello, aún estaría a su disposición.

Así que cuando metí la última maleta en el coche de mi hermano y alcance a ver por el espejo retrovisor lo que en algún momento llame mi casa con Alejandro, supe muy en el fondo que tome la decisión correcta.

Incluso si mi seguridad se mostrará con lágrimas que no iba a permitir que salieran.

5\. Can you feel the love tonight?- Lion King

-Oh Dios mío,- gruñó el sarcástico muchacho al escuchar la música que salía del iPod de su compañero de equipo.-Quita esa canción ahora mismo Owen.

-¿Qué sucede mi amigo?- se escuchó la voz del latino hablar, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos que creían ser los únicos despiertos.- ¿No te gustan las canciones clásicas?

-Pf, no me gusta Disney.- la mirada de sorpresa de todas las personas del avión, incluso de las que no eran parte de la conversación fue suficiente para que agregara,- traten tener seis sobrinos repitiendo canciones de Disney todo el día, incluso señor rizón,- apuntó a su amigo rubio, quien a su vez río,- las odiaría.

La conversación fue olvidada por todos. Incluso por el mismo Noah, es decir después de ser electrocutado por el _amable_ (si lectores, es sarcasmo) conductor a cualquiera se le olvidaría.

Fue hasta la noche, cuando el equipo CIRRRH se encontraba en primera clase, que Alejandro con cautela de no despertar a nadie, se acercó al joven genio.

 _-You are holding back you are hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't you be the king I know you are?_ _The king I see inside?-_ canto quedito, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y evidentemente al pobre chico que solo pudo rodar los ojos y esconder el sonrojo.

6\. Shadows- Lindsey Stirling

La razón por la cual José me trajo al circo es algo que ni yo entiendo. Solo recuerdo muchos gritos entre nosotros y luego un empujón. Solo sé que al despertar en la sala con un médico adelante de mí, mi madre (quien ya estaba bastante harta de nuestras peleas sin sentido) nos dijo que esto no podía seguir así, y nos mandó a pasar tiempo de calidad como hermanos.

Así que heme aquí, con la persona que menos aguanto en el universo esperando estúpidos actos de payasos.

-¿Esto fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

-Fue lo único para lo que me alcanzó, ¿lo tomas, sí o sí?

Bufé en respuesta, debería al menos tratar de disfrutar el acto. Salió un presentador extraño, diciendo lo perfecto que todo era y alardeando de su belleza, que solo causaba risas.

El primer acto era lo clásico, la mujer más fuerte. Pero conforme avanzaban los actos mejoraban. Del clásico escupe fuego, pasando por unas chicas que eran capaz de malabarear cuchillos hasta una pelirroja que la razón por la cual sobrevivió el acto aún no lo entiendo. No era lo mejor, pero al menos no escuchaba las idioteces de mi hermano mayor.

El presentador volvió a salir, -Ahora, un acto que se presenta por primera vez. Directo desde lo más perdido de India,- se escuchaban tambores,- los hermanos musicales.-

José se río tan fuerte de eso y yo por más que lo intente, no pude aguantarme la mía. ¿En serio? ¿Quién le pone así a un acto? Limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa, José me miro por un momento y murmuró.

-¿Cuánto que son payasos?- nos reímos un poco más.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, salieron dos chicos. Una chica con un payasito negro y lentejuelas y detrás de ella un chico con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y unos tirantes. Desde el momento en que él salió, no pude dejar de verlo.

Cerró los ojos y se pudo ver cómo suspiraba. Comenzó a tocar el violín que llevaba, con una melodía extraña para que pudiera salir de ahí. Mientras él tocaba y de vez en cuando daba una vuelta o se paseaba por el escenario, la chica daba piruetas y hacia gimnasia increíble, podría decirse que incluso casi inhumano.

Yo estaba consciente que el acto realmente era de la chica y sin embargo no podía dejar de ver al chico del violín.

7\. Mexico lindo y querido- Jorge Negrete

Cuando Noah cocinaba, Alejandro normalmente ponía música. Era algo común entre ellos, a veces —por no decir muchísimas veces— en lugar de cocinar terminaban o bailando, o pelando o besándose, e incluso terminaban en burlas. Generalmente de Noah a Alejandro por sus peculiares gustos musicales.

Como ahora.

-Ay, cállate, es tradicional.- murmuró Alejandro empujando levemente al chico que no podía dejar de hacer comentarios levemente racistas al mayor.

(La única manera de callar a Noah es golpeándolo o besándolo. Alejandro no tenía ningún problema en hacer cualquiera de las dos, pero prefería besarlo.)

8\. Part of your world- Little Mermaid

Noah nadó rápido, aun sintiendo el calor del chico en su pecho. Nunca pensó que su extraña obsesión con la cultura humana podría poner en peligro a su especie.

Pero cuando vio el cuerpo de aquel chico moreno hundirse en el mar, su cuerpo reaccionó casi instintivamente.

¿Por qué salvaría la vida de alguien que siempre va a sacar peces del mar? ¿Por qué específicamente a él?

Pero, sobre todo... ¿Por qué quería volver a ver a aquel hombre?

9\. Born this way- Lady Gaga.

Noelle siempre supo que había algo extraño en ella. Lo supo desde el momento que su hermana le dijo que _eso_ no le iba a crecer jamás y que se dejara de estupideces. Lo sabía por qué odiaba que si madre le llamara "mi pequeña hija" y odiaba la sensación de vestidos y brassieres en ella. Lo supo por qué cuando llegó su regla tuvo un ataque de pánico.

El término "transexual" se lo dijo su hermano más cercano. Fue cuando Noelle por fin entendió que era lo _extraño_ en ella.

Extrañamente, él esperaba que sus padres fueran más conservadores en ese sentido y negaran la existencia de Noah. Pero no fue así, fueron sus padres extrañamente quienes le consiguieron los binders e incluso le permitieron una operación, solo su hermana (la misma que insistía que su pene jamás crecería) lo tomo mal.

Así que cuando en la escuela, el entrenador Hatchet, le obligó a quitarse la playera supo que verían sus cicatrices de operación y _ohdiosnadiemevea._ Evidentemente, las preguntas y comentarios dolorosos no tardaron en llegar. _¿No crees que fue algo apresurado? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Dios, teniendo tantas maneras de llamar la atención!_

Para su sorpresa fue el latino quien cayó aquellos comentarios.

Al terminar la clase, Alejandro se acercó a él y alzó su playera, enseñando unas pequeñas heridas en su pecho.

-Así nacimos Noah, y hay que estar orgullosos de ello.- apretó de manera amistosa su hombro, sonrío de lado y salió de los vestidores.

Noah, por primera vez, se sintió orgulloso de sus heridas.

10\. Lava- Pixar

-Alejandra... ¿Estás llorando?- la hindú murmuró un poco preocupada.

-Cállate, estoy segura que mañana me baja, déjame llorar a gusto.- le contestó con los ojos llorosos la mexicana, callándola con un beso.

Noelle rodó los ojos divertida y beso la frente de su novia.

-Haz lo que quieras Ale.-

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1\. Esto fue más que nada basado en el video, cuando la chica del video está en la galería de arte y un chico le sonríe. En mi mente Noah comenzó a escribir para evitar hacerse algo estúpido y termino un libro. Es como el día en que lo publica, y obviamente Alejandro esta con él.

2\. No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Pueden tomarlo como AU o canon.

3\. Sin comentarios, honestamente ni a mí me gusto, pero pues bueno…

4\. Esta canción habla de una infidelidad, pensé en Alejandro besando a Heather y la reacción de Noah. En mi mente le dejo una nota o hablaron, pero Alejandro insistía que eso no paso.

5\. Primero que nada ni siquiera yo misma sé que paso. Se me salió de control este en específico, mi idea era terminarla en la parte donde Noah dice que a cualquiera con 6 niños odiaría Disney pero no pude evitar poner esa parte…

6\. MI AU. Por un momento pensé en hacer que Norah hiciese la gimnasia mientras tocaba, pero no es atlético entonces Courtney. Quizá _muy quizá_ haga continuación por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso XD

7\. Sí, tengo mariachi en mi iPod ¬¬#. No sé por qué veo a Alejandro como alguien muy orgulloso de sus raíces y solo se me ocurrió hacer eso.

8\. Si confieso pensé en cambiar la canción porque no sabía qué hacer. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Oh, por si no entendieron Alejandro es un pescador.

9\. Hace mucho leí un headcannon acerca de eso y no me pude resistir. Me gusta la idea que ambos sean transexual (o transgénero como quieran llamarles). Igual que el 6, quizá en algún momento trabaje en algo más elaborado.

10\. Por si no lo notaron, fue un genderbend! Por qué no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

* * *

En general, hice a Alejandro mexicano porque me gusta la idea que sea así… y porque soy mexicana y amo a Mexico y pues… si…

Eso fue todo, gracias por leer espero lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfrute en el momento de hacerlo.

No duden en dejar reviews o mandarme mensajito, yo siempre contesto **(Bueno, quizá no siempre pero hago lo posible)**

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
